


Surprises by Starlight

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, It's Jackie's birthday, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 04:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19594150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: V has a surprise to celebrate Jackie's birthday.





	Surprises by Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for [stanisuaf](https://stanisuaf.tumblr.com)!

Night City never slept. There was always something happening. Tonight was no exception. V led a blindfolded Jackie by the hand, “we’re almost there I promise.”

“I _swear_ mi amor, if this is another prank…” Jackie stumbled blindly behind V, gripping his hand tight.

“Jackie, do you really not trust me that much?” V looked back and even through the blindfold, he could tell Jackie was giving him a ‘look’. “Okay, fine, but this time I _promise_ , it’s something good,” he pushed open the door and led Jackie further to their destination. 

V was very excited to show Jackie what he had planned, he had been planning it for weeks and pulled in every favour he could. Now, he could finally see the fruits of his labour. He let go of the Jackie's hand and moved behind him. “Ta da, we’re here,” V pushed his boyfriend forward before putting his hands on the man’s shoulders, "now sit!”

After a moment of hesitation, Jackie finally sat down on the ground, putting his hands out to try and judge where he was. Once V was happy, he knelt down next to the larger man and carefully removed the blindfold.

“Surprise!” V held his arms wide to show off his hard work. They were on a secluded rooftop seated on a well loved pic-nice blanket surrounded by an array of colourful pillows, looking out over the cityscape of Night City. The buildings stood tall and proud all around them, neon lights adding an enchanting glow. 

However, it wasn’t the view of the City that V had brought Jackie here for. No. He had chosen this particular location because of what was _above_ Night City. The building the were on was taller than the rest and stood just high enough so that the view of the sky was mostly unobstructed. 

Jackie blinked several times, adjusting to the change in light. He looked around at V’s set-up, whistling in astonishment before his gaze settled on V. 

“So? What do you think?” V waited rather impatiently to see Jackie’s response, not really sure if he had done enough.

The larger man smiled warmly, pulling V into a hug, “it’s perfect V!” They stay close for a few more moments, finally parting with a quick kiss. 

“I’m glad, now get ready for the next surprise!” V fussed around with a traditional picnic basket, pulling out two covered bowls. He passed one to his partner, “it’s your favourite! Spicy noodle soup!“

Jackie took the bowl and got ready to dig in, breathing in the smell of the still hot food, “mi amor, did you make this?”

“What?! Of course I didn’t,” V pushed his for around the plate, feeling embarrassed, “I did try though, but y’know…” He shrugged. 

“Ah, don’t be like that,” Jackie shoulder bumped his companion in reassurance, “I know you always give it your best!”

That had cheered V up again. He just wanted everything to be perfect. It was though. He had nothing to worry about. 

They both ate their meal in companionable silence watching the City do its thing. Afterwards, they cleared the bowls away and V rearranged some of the pillows and cushions. 

“What are you doing now V?” Jackie just watched in confusion. 

“You’ll see,” with that, V continued to work. Finally happy with the final set up, he laid down. “C’mon Jack, lay down,” he patted the spot next to him.

Chuckling under his breath, Jackie did as he was told. After a few moments of shuffling, they finally settled with V resting his head on Jackie’s broad chest.

They watched the night sky above them. Luckily for them, the weather was kind to them. The sky was alive with glittering stars and the moon shone brightly. 

The pair spent the rest of the night watching the sky, talking about nothing and just genuinely enjoying spending time with each other. 

“Look a shooting star!” V pointed eagerly at the sky as the ‘star’ zoomed past. “Make a wish Jack!” V then proceeded to screw his face shut and cross his fingers as he made his own wish.

Jackie just watched and smiled as he rubbed V’s back. He didn’t quite have the heart to tell V that the ‘shooting star’ was actually just a satellite passing by. Instead he let V have his moment, “so then V, what did you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you that Jackie! It won’t come true!” V looked at his boyfriend with the most serious expression. Jackie raising an eyebrow in response. After a brief staring contest, V caved, “ok _fine!_ I just wished that you had a nice birthday.” He puffed his cheeks out and looked away. 

“This was the best birthday yet mi amor,” Jackie stroked V’s hair, “thank you V.” 

V sat up and looked down at Jackie and smiled. He leant down and kissed his cheek, “Happy Birthday Jackie.”


End file.
